


At First Sight

by Winteronmars



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, well an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winteronmars/pseuds/Winteronmars
Summary: Jim’s friend Doctor McCoy is beautiful
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative description: Winter doesn't understand how drabbles work but she's trying anyway

Jim’s friend Doctor McCoy is beautiful, and by reputation, highly intelligent. His hair catches the sunlight, the bright blue of his shirt matches his eyes. Spock thinks he’s going to have a very hard time talking to this man, and then McCoy begins to speak.

Jim’s friend Doctor McCoy is _infuriating_.

Not only is McCoy beautiful and infuriating, he is also impulsive, over-emotional, abrasive, aggressively committed to his values, and the kindest most compassionate person Spock has ever met. He is easy to talk to, and that only makes it so much worse. Leonard McCoy is beautiful and Spock falls hard and fast.


End file.
